Conflagração
by VenusHalation
Summary: Mars sabia que era parte do seu trabalho cuidar da segurança de Serenity quando ela visitava Endymon na Terra. Ela o fazia bem, desde que ninguém atrapalhasse, o problema era quando Jadeite aparecia.


**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence, pertence a Naoko que esqueceu ShitennouxSenshi no churrasco._**

* * *

 _"I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames_  
 _Well, it felt something died 'cause I knew that that was the last time"  
Set Fire to the Rain - Adele_

Mars não sabia muito bem desde quando estava metida naquilo tudo, ou exatamente como ela havia aceitado fazer parte daquela loucura de proteger o relacionamento proibido da princesa com o príncipe Endymion. Tinha sido depois de uma conversa com Venus? Talvez fossem os olhos suplicantes de Serenity? Algo sobre a explicação lógica dos benefícios feita por Mercury? A forma sonhadora como Jupiter falou sobre amor verdadeiro? Uma mistura de todos esses questionamentos?

A verdade era que ela, sempre tão racional, não tinha uma explicação para continuar com essa loucura e se perguntava, cada vez que colocava os pés em solo terrestre, o que estava fazendo ali.

Tudo parecia extremamente irritante na Terra. Ela detestava ter que andar com seus saltos vermelhos afundando na grama, detestava o barulho insistente das cigarras, os mosquitos, o clima que mudava constantemente - nada prático para as roupas lunares - e havia, ainda, o general Jadeite.

Não que Mars se importasse com a presença dos generais montando guarda com ela, mas Jadeite era um caso à parte.

Durante todo o período em que era a vez de Mars acompanhar Serenity, os outros generais conseguiam manter uma distância razoável. Zoisite fazia questão de não falar nada e mostrar que não estava feliz com aquilo, Nephrite falava muito pouco - ou o estritamente o necessário - e Kunzite só havia montado guarda com ela uma vez, afinal, mesmo que Mars fingisse não saber os motivos por trás disso, era óbvio que Venus e Kunzite montavam aquela escala propositalmente para estarem no mesmo lugar.

De qualquer forma, Jadeite era um problema. Ele falava muito, muito mesmo. E por mais que Mars se esforçasse para suportar e responder da forma mais seca possível, aquilo só parecia alimentar o general de forma que ela, por vezes, perdia a paciência e mandava ele passear. Jadeite apenas gargalhava cada vez que ela estourava e ficava quieto, com aquele meio sorriso e olhar desafiador, observando o rosto de Mars em uma carranca para, logo em seguida, vê-la abaixar todas as suas defesas.

Funcionava todas as vezes e, para Mars, já estava fora do controle.

Jadeite estava sentado em uma grande poltrona de couro, pernas cruzadas, a cabeça apoiada sobre uma das mãos onde o cotovelo repousava no braço do sofá. Na mesma sala, logo mais a frente, Mars repousava com as costas em uma parede, um dos saltos batendo constantemente no chão, braços cruzados e olhos fechados em uma expressão que beirava a raiva.

Ele havia acabado de fazer mais uma de suas gracinhas e para Mars. Jadeite fazia de propósito, como se tivesse entrado em sua vida apenas para provocá-la com perguntas até o limite e aquela, sobre se era verdade que haviam marcianos de cabeças carecas enormes e olhos pretos e gigantes, havia sido a gota d'água.

\- Qual é o seu problema? - Mars finalmente abriu os olhos, em fúria.

\- Meu… problema? - Jadeite ajeitou a postura e levantou uma das sobrancelhas, interrogativo.

\- Não comece! - Ela apertou as mãos nos braços e, se estivesse sem luvas, daria para ver a ponta dos dedos ficando brancas tamanha força.

\- Ah, vamos lá - o sorriso dele aumentou ainda mais quando ele se levantou e ficou de frente para ela. - Não foi uma pergunta tão ruim, foi? A gente tem todo tipo de animal na Terra, talvez fosse o caso.

Mars mordeu o lábio inferior para tentar não incendiá-lo ali mesmo. Ele era irritante.

Mais irritante ainda quando chegava tão perto.

Ela olhou para cima e encontrou aqueles olhos azuis límpidos que quase pareciam inocentes, os cachos perfeitos em uma confusão só dele e aquele sorriso tão bonito que o faziam parecer a criatura mais angelical do universo. Ela sentiu a respiração falhar por tê-lo tão perto e seu instinto foi só de empurrá-lo e sair logo dali, batendo os saltos no chão com força.

Jadeite permaneceu parado, as mãos no bolsos, vendo ela se afastar no corredor do castelo, ele passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, ainda sustentando aquele sorriso provocante e, acima de tudo, vencedor.

* * *

O teletransporte que dava acesso a ala do palácio exclusiva da princesa e sua guarda pessoal havia sido modificado sabiamente por Mercury e Zoisite. Os dois haviam trabalhado muito bem no sistema, deixando a atividade de passagem indetectável dos dois lados - lunar e terrestre - para quando eles permitissem acesso, afinal, se fosse algo aberto seria perigoso demais e, além disso, era capaz de Serenity e Endymion tentarem se encontrar a todo momento.

Era a primeira vez que Jadeite pisava em solo lunar, o corpo coberto por uma manta do mais puro branco - cortesia de Serenity a todos os generais e ao príncipe, para que caso fossem vistos, passassem despercebidos - e segurava um envelope amarelado cuidadosamente selado com cera de vela dourada moldada com o brasão da corte terrestre em cima.

O shitennou olhou em volta. O teletransporte em que ele havia chegado estava dentro de um coreto, de onde ele desceu para analisar a paisagem. O lugar nada mais era do que uma área enorme com colunas altas que sustentavam uma cobertura trabalhada e de piso arenoso com pequenos pontos brilhantes. Haviam alguns bancos espalhados ao redor de uma fonte com uma estátua de uma mulher nua que segurava uma espécia de jarro de onde jorrava sem parar. A esquerda ele viu uma mesa redonda rodeada por cinco cadeiras de metal claro trabalhado debaixo de uma espécie de pergolado, e a direita uma área aberta com um único balanço de cordas muito grossas sustentado por vigas enormes no teto, ali ele também viu uma escada que dava para o completo nada, onde só havia a areia fina e o solo esburacado e intocado da lua. Dali, ele notou, que qualquer um poderia ver o céu salpicado de estrelas e a Terra, provavelmente era uma área feita apenas apara admirar a paisagem do céu.

Jadeite circulou a fonte e deu de cara com a construção impressionante do palácio lunar. Mesmo sabendo que ali eram os fundos, ainda era um local impressionante. Havia um pequeno caminho entre a fonte e a entrada - já aberta - formado pelo mesmo piso arenoso e duas cascatas imensas que jorravam de cima do castelo para piscinas onde peixes de escamas peroladas nadavam calmamente em círculos. Jadeite analisou eles por um longo momento, tentando decifrar que espécie era aquela, pareciam muito com as carpas terrestres, ao seu ver.

Depois de uma breve análise dos peixes, Jadeite entrou. E, pelas direções dadas por Kunzite, parecia ser bem fácil encontrar a tal sala de reunião:

Era só entrar e ir direita, depois virar a direita novamente no corredor e seria a primeira porta à esquerda com uma lua crescente prateada no meio e outros quatro símbolos em volta. Fácil.

O problema era que ele era bem curioso e não conseguiu simplesmente ignorar a primeira ida ao palácio lunar sem dar uma olhada. Então, Jadeite se pegou olhando os entalhes das colunas, a textura da parede cintilante, os retratos e pinturas nas molduras, as estantes e tapetes pelo caminho, vasos e lustres e, por fim, encontrara a tal porta em uma caminhada de quase 30 minutos que levaria menos de 2 para ser feita.

Ele parou para uma última análise. Tocou os entalhes da porta com a ponta dos dedos enluvados, intrigado. Não é como se ele não tivesse imaginado que seria assim, mas ele não havia pensado que era tão... monótono. Eram tantas variações de branco e algumas outras poucas cores - ele havia visto algum prateado ou azul e rosa bem claros em algumas coisas - que tornava o local um pouco enlouquecedor e claustrofóbico - apesar de aberto - para ele que estava acostumado com uma paisagem que tinha uma gama de cores infinitamente maior.

Ele segurou o queixo entre polegar e indicador e suspirou, iria analisar melhor a arquitetura depois. Assim, ele verificou o envelope que trazia mais uma vez e entrou na sala.

\- Está atrasado - Mars se levantou, como sempre, ameaçadora de uma cadeira de estofado tão branco quanto todo o resto que Jadeite vira ali.

Ela era tão destoante do cenário, os cabelos escuros, os olhos violetas, o corpo dentro daquele vestido longo e vermelho, que Jadeite teve a impressão de quase pode respirar melhor dentro daquele cenário branco e sufocante.

\- Lady Mars, bom vê-la também - ele cumprimentou, em um reverência exagerada.

\- Ande logo, não tenho o dia inteiro.

\- Eu também sou um general e tenho trabalho a fazer, sabe?

\- Como ficar rondando a propriedade como um gatuno? - Ela disse com calma, sabendo o deixaria completamente desconcertado.

Jadeite tentara desviar o olhar, corando brevemente e tentando achar, sem sucesso, alguma desculpa que justificasse sua pequena excursão pelo corredor.

\- Não pense que não posso sentir sua presença por aqui, sabe muito bem que meu poder é tão espiritual quanto de fogo - Mars sorriu, um sorriso quase imperceptível, mas triunfante.

\- Bom, pelo menos eu trouxe isso - o general segurou a carta entre os dedos e estendeu para ela.

Mars pegou o envelope o mais rápido que pode, evitando qualquer que fosse o contato com Jadeite, este que olhava despreocupado ao redor, estudando mais o ambiente.

\- Já pode ir - Mars nem se preocupou em olhar para ele enquanto abria a carta.

\- É assim que vai me agradecer por trazer uma mensagem importante para a Aliança de Prata? - Zombou.

\- Não fez mais que sua obrigação - rebateu elegantemente, quase como se estivesse falando a um senhor nobre.

\- Oh… Então você vai simplesmente me expulsar depois de tanto trabalho?

Mars o ignorou veemente e começou a ler o pedaço de papel amarelado com letras fluídas e cuidadosamente desenhadas na esperança de que ele entendesse o recado e simplesmente fosse embora para qualquer lugar que fosse. Jadeite entendeu que ali, naquele instante, ele deveria ficar quieto, se dando apenas ao trabalho de admirar a figura da guerreira concentrada nas palavras ali.

Quando ela terminou, dobrou o papel novamente, com cuidado mínimo, como se sua vida dependesse dele e suspirou balançando os ombros pesadamente.

\- Por que ainda está aqui? - Mars perguntou, massageando as têmporas antes de encará-lo, já estava chegando no limite novamente.

Jadeite pegou aquela irritação no ar e sorriu daquele jeito que ele sabia que fazia Mars ter fogo nos olhos. Ele olhava para ela e dava aquele sorriso de lado, lento, vicioso, claramente uma provocação.

\- Me conte, o que você faz para a princesa além de só proteger o traseiro dela?

Mars inclinou a cabeça para o lado, estava pronta para mais alguma gracinha ou pergunta idiota, mas aquela havia sido uma pergunta sensata. Sensata e saída da boca de Jadeite, parecia estranho. Era a primeira vez que ele se interessava por algo que, de fato, poderia ser uma ajuda para ambos se a Aliança de Prata fosse feita com sucesso.

A senshi, mesmo ainda irritada, agitou as mãos do lado do corpo e caminhou em silêncio até uma mesa, onde deixou o envelope cuidadosamente em cima. Dali, ela pegou uma caixa de uma gaveta e foi até uma espécie de pira que estava no meio da sala. O objeto era liso e refletia as luzes, como se feito em madrepérola.

Mars limpou a pira com um pano imaculadamente branco, antes de jogar uma espécie óleo transparente no recipiente.

Jadeite observou seus movimentos cuidadosamente, como se avaliasse um oponente, tentando decifrar se ela iria simplesmente ignorá-lo até que ele se cansasse ou dizer algo.

A marciana se sentou sobre os joelhos, de costas para o general, e juntou as mãos em uma reza silenciosa, e com um movimento rápido das mãos, fogo subiu impiedoso da pira, o que fez Jadeite levar um breve susto que ele tentou disfarçar.

\- Sou eu quem guia cada passo da minha princesa - Mars olhava para o fogo, os olhos e cabelos refletindo as chamas antes de olhar para Jadeite por cima dos ombros. - Nas chamas eu sinto as boas coisas, eu vejo quem se aproxima, eu sinto o perigo.

\- É por isso que resolveu ajudar Endymion, então? - Jadeite circulou as chamas, para ficar do lado oposto a ela.

\- Não - olhou de volta para as chamas, essas que crepitavam selvagens. - A Terra, certamente, é um perigo.

\- Eu falei do meu príncipe, não da Terra.

\- O que você faz para ele? - Desconversou, desviando a pergunta dele.

\- Para o príncipe? - Viu ela balançar a cabeça em afirmação, sem desviar a atenção do fogo. - Eu o protejo como você, comando seus exércitos e sou rei nomeado do extremo-oriente do meu planeta.

\- Seu reino é grande? - Mars o olhou como se o avaliasse, como se estivesse o considerando ele digno daquela conversa e da presença dele ali..

\- Tão grande que, às vezes, nem eu consigo lembrar de cada canto dele. Eu sou vital, importante, sabe?

Mars digeriu as palavras dele, as feições mudando com o desprezo que Jadeite já estava acostumado a ver ali. Ela, de fato, tinha algo contra os terrestres e, contra ele então, ela não fazia questão de esconder. Ficaram pouco mais de 5 minutos em silêncio enquanto Mars, com as mãos juntas, observava as ondulações do fogo.

\- Algum problema em suas chamas? - Jadeite levantou uma das sobrancelhas, um desafio.

\- Bom, talvez não estejam funcionando tão bem porque tem alguém aqui com o ego tão grande que ocupa um espaço imenso deixando faltar oxigênio nesta sala para alimentá-las.

Mars se levantou, e em um estalar de seus dedos, as chamas apagaram. Ela bateu no próprio vestido, ajeitando o tecido liso sobre corpo e, em seguida, foi até a porta, abriu e apontou para fora.

Ele sorriu com escárnio, constatando que a moça simpática disposta a conversar havia sumido em minutos, e caminhou em direção a ela como fizera tantas outras vezes. E a princesa de marte, como sempre, sustentava o olhar dele, sem se mover nenhum passo, sem mostrar qualquer sinal de medo, resistência ou incômodo.

Quando Jadeite se aproximou o suficiente, pouco mais de um dedo de distância, ela levantou o queixo para encarar aquele mar azul dele, sem pestanejar, sem ao menos corar.

Mars estava acostumada a viver no meio dos homens, crescera no meio deles. Afinal, ela era a única princesa no meio dos irmãos e primos no planeta da guerra. Ela tinha sido treinada por homens, dividira barracas e trincheiras com eles nos treinamentos em seu planeta, não era uma aproximação masculina que a faria ceder assim como uma adolescente cheia de hormônios tal qual suas companheiras.

Mas havia algo em Jadeite que ela não conseguia sustentar e que estava ali todas as vezes em que ele se aproximava. E não era a beleza angelical e desconcertante que faria qualquer mulher se jogar aos pés deles, mas algo dentro daqueles olhos da cor do mar, que ela só vira na superfície da terra refletida no horizonte, que parecia ver cada detalhe de qualquer coisa, pessoa ou lugar. Ela se sentia nua na presença dele e mesmo que conseguisse disfarçar muito bem, essa capacidade dele de enxergar além a fazia querer matá-lo.

\- A rainha receberá sua carta, agora vá.

Jadeite deu um passo para trás, deu um de seus sorrisos e acenou antes de ir embora.

* * *

Mais uma noite de encontros entre o príncipe e a princesa. Daquela vez, um passeio pelos jardins da estufa de rosas do príncipe, elas haviam acabado de desabrochar e, sob a luz do luar, as pétalas vermelhas estavam cobertas de pequenas gotas de água que se formavam com o ar noturno e refletiam a luz da lua cheia, que podia ser vista pelos vidros do teto, lá fora.

Príncipe e princesa caminhavam juntos, Serenity agarrada ao braço dele, olhando sonhadora para a toda a extensão da propriedade enquanto se afastavam cada vez mais de seus protetores sentados casualmente aos pés da escadaria da entrada do vasto jardim.

Mars havia ido bem a contragosto daquela vez, ainda mais quando soube que "aquele lá" ia ser sua dupla da noite. Desde o episódio da carta, eles não haviam montado guarda juntos, encontraram-se algumas vezes em algumas reuniões entre as guardas, - autorizadas pela rainha Serenity após receber o documento - mas nada que pudesse deixar Jadeite fazer seus jogos de provocação e flerte barato novamente.

Ali eles estavam, depois de muito tempo, naquela situação onde se encontravam completamente sozinhos de novo. Mas, estranhamente, as provocações não haviam começado e Mars resolveu deixar como estava, precisava de paz. Porém, vendo a princesa se afastar no meio dos labirintos de cerca viva, ela precisou quebrar o silêncio.

\- Eles ficarão seguros indo para tão longe?

\- Como seu lugarzinho particular na lua, este é o lugarzinho particular do meu príncipe - Jadeite deu ombros. - Você pode ir verificá-los lá dentro se quiser, mas creio que encontrará cenas bem constrangedoras.

Mars cruzou os braços, resignada, e começou a tentar olhar para qualquer direção que não fosse aquele labirinto para agastar as imagens desagradáveis que Jadeite acabara de plantar em sua mente. Estava visivelmente incomodada com o comentário indiscreto do general.

\- Então, você fez um juramento diferente do das outras, não é? - Jadeite arrastou o corpo pelo degrau, se aproximando dela, mais uma vez aquela distância perigosa de pouco mais de um dedo.

Pela primeira vez, Mars enrijeceu a aproximação dele, mas não exatamente por causa dele. Não. A pergunta tinha feito o estômago gelar.

\- O que?

\- A princesa me contou - ele deu de ombros, como se fosse uma pergunta qualquer.

Mars se permitiu virar o rosto para o labirinto, talvez fosse melhor imaginar a princesa em uma situação nada puritana do que ter que lidar com isso. Jadeite observou ela mirar aquela direção e podia jurar que, se ela pudesse, ela incendiaria ali apenas com o olhar para se vingar da boca grande de Serenity. A guerreira decidiu que lidaria com sua princesa depois e pesou se negaria ou deixaria Jadeite saber a verdade, então, ela preferiu ignorar e se levantou. Talvez fosse melhor evitar.

Mars começou a subir os degraus da escada até as portas, que dariam entrada para o quarto do príncipe, e reparou em Jadeite a seguindo bem despreocupadamente. Quando ela atingiu o topo, antes que ele pudesse colocar aquela distância mínima entre eles novamente, para dizer qualquer coisa que fosse, Mars o parou com uma das mãos sobre o peito.

Jadeite parou um degrau abaixo dela, estavam quase da mesma altura, olhos praticamente nivelados e a mão dela sob o seu peito. Ela nunca havia ousado tocar nele e ele gostou daquela oportunidade que o destino jogara em sua direção.

Mars sentiu o calor dele escapar pelos tecidos da roupa de general, a força dos músculos que ele provavelmente cultivara após anos de treinamento. Um soldado treinado, um protetor, um rei, mas nada mais do que um terrestre, um arrogante idiota.

Ela engoliu seco, mas se recusou a tirar a mão dali, precisava manter distância.

\- Então, é verdade que nunca esteve com um homem, Lady Mars? - Jadeite mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Você já? - replicou rápida como uma flecha, vendo o sorriso dele abrir ainda mais, aquela tinha sido a resposta que ele queria: provocação.

Mas Mars já havia estado com homens. Claro que nunca passou de beijos ou amassos, mas havia estado com homens e também com mulheres. Antes do juramento, havia até mesmo deixado Venus se divertir com ela duas ou três vezes. Mas ela havia jurado, diante do altar da deusa da lua, da rainha, de suas irmãs e de todos os lunares da corte, sua virgindade era deles e era totalmente de Serenity, seu corpo era sagrado.

\- Isso não foi uma resposta, vamos lá, eu juro que não contarei a ninguém se for verdade, só estou curioso - Jadeite suavizou o tom de desafio, compreendendo que aquele era um assunto delicado com o qual ele não deveria brincar. - Está tudo bem se não quiser falar.

E Mars teve vontade de incendiá-lo com a força de mil sóis. Era exatamente isso, essa parte dele tão observadora e tão sincera, que a fazia querer estrangular aquele homem com rosto de querubim. Ele sabia tudo, ele observava tudo. Jadeite despiu sua alma como ninguém mais havia feito, ele quebrou as barreiras que ninguém mais conseguiu. Jadeite havia visto Mars e isso, para ela, era irritante. Irritante e libertador ao mesmo tempo.

Ela deixou a mão sob o peito dele afrouxar e ele, pela primeira vez, se permitiu tocá-la. Acariciando as costas daquela mão apoiada ali com o polegar, como uma forma de convencê-la de que ele não exigia uma resposta e estaria tudo bem, eles poderiam continuar jogando da forma deles como ela desejasse, até o ponto que fosse divertido.

Mars não soube dizer bem o porquê, mas inclinou o corpo para frente, e a distância perigosa, aquela que Jadeite geralmente impunha, estava entre ele novamente.

Jadeite entreabriu os lábios, a respiração pesada, e se aproximou ainda mais, quase encostando a boca em uma das orelhas da senshi. Sem receber o menor sinal de recusa, ele delicadamente afastou os cabelos escuros dela dali e roçou a ponta do nariz sob a pele dela, sentindo Mars arrepiar. Então ele estalou um delicado beijo ali e depois dois e seguiu a linha do ombro até o pescoço, subindo até o queixo e parou a pouco centímetros dos lábios.

Ele pensou que perderia o controle quando a pequena mão de guerreira dela apertou em seu peito com urgência. Jadeite teve certeza que ela sentira o coração dele batendo alto como tambores assim como ele pode sentir a pulsação dela acelerar enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

Jadeite acariciou a boca dela com a sua, delicadamente e encarou os olhos violetas bem próximos dos seus e neles haviam chamas. Não as chamas que ele sempre vira quando ela estava com raiva, mas o desejo. E, talvez, aquele tenha sido seu erro.

Ao encarar os olhos de mar dele, Mars voltou a realidade e recuou bruscamente, puxando a mão que o tocava para tão perto de si mesma que era como se ela tivesse acusando esta parte de seu corpo de agir por conta própria.

\- Que tipo de magia terrestre foi essa? - Mars evitou olhar para ele a todo instante.

\- Não há nenhuma - Jadeite subiu o degrau faltante, mantendo certa distância. - Mas fico lisonjeado que você ache que exista uma.

\- Não me admira que Serenity esteja tão apaixonada por Endymion - ela deu de ombros e colocou de volta o olhar superior que utilizava com ele. - Se você, um mero general terráqueo pode fazer esse tipo de magia, ele como rei deve ter mais poder.

\- O que incomoda mais, Lady Mars? - Jadeite ajeitou os cabelos e tomou uma postura tão arrogante quanto a dela, fazendo sobressair toda imponência que ele sabia que tinha.

Ele encarou uma Mars piscando para ele confusa, sem entender a pergunta. O general não deixaria barato, não. Falar sobre uso de magia para aquele tipo de relação era um insulto não só a ele, mas ao seu príncipe também.

\- Incomoda mais que você queira ou que um mero general terráqueo faça você sentir isso? - Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e levantou o queixo em uma postura despreocupada.

Mars fechou a expressão em uma das caras mais feias que Jadeite havia visto, sempre com aqueles olhos em chamas, e foi embora sem dizer nada ou olhar para trás.

* * *

Aqueles que não aceitavam a possível união da Terra a Aliança de Prata estavam se multiplicando rapidamente. A raiva e intolerância se espalhando no povo lunar como uma praga e sem explicação lógica.

A rainha sabia do que se tratava, já havia sentido aquela energia maligna algumas vezes, mas a aproximação dela de seu povo preocupava-a ainda mais.

Ela tinha sido capaz de manter as forças do Negaverso longe com o poder do Cristal de Prata, mas desde o tratado que concedia a Terra alguns privilégios com a Lua, - um teste para saber se a aliança funcionaria - o poder do amuleto lunar não estava dando conta, era um território demasiado grande para proteger sem apoio dos demais planetas. Com isso, o avanço do poder do Negaverso havia sido inevitável e o crescimento da população que desejava a Terra fora também, por bem ou por mal.

As coisas haviam começado com cartas ameaçadoras e evoluíram para alguns atos de vandalismo no castelo lunar, todos os avisos tinham a mesma mensagem contida: a Terra era alvo e a Lua deveria se retirar do caminho. E esses avisos não pararam somente por aí: no Reino Dourado, Endymion lidava com água contaminada, incêndios inexplicáveis, salas do castelo destruídas e, obviamente, ameaças ao seu povo.

Não tardou muito para as promessas se cumprirem do lado rebelde. As quatro senshis da lua desceram para a Terra assim que receberam o comunicado da batalha que havia sido travada com um pedindo ajuda para recolher os mortos e ajudar os feridos.

Chegaram pelo teletransporte comum - não pelo pessoal reservado aos encontros de Serenity e Endymion - que dava na entrada do castelo do príncipe e se depararam com um cenário desesperador.

Pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, alguns traziam água, lençóis e mantimentos para dentro do castelo, outros traziam feridos e corpos. Havia muita fumaça ao longe, de onde as pessoas vinham com quem precisava de ajuda, o cheiro de sangue e suor, aquele cheiro de dor e morte, podia ser sentido em todo o ar. Mars conhecia a guerra de perto, mas era sempre desesperador ver aquele tipo de cenário.

Endymion foi até elas, mancando. O príncipe, sempre tão elegante, naquele momento estava com a armadura arranhada, roupas rasgadas e sujas em uma confusão de manchas de terra e sangue coagulado, os cabelos desgrenhados e o rosto abatido. Também era possível notar um torniquete manchado de sangue seco na panturrilha, provavelmente era o que o estava fazendo andar daquela forma.

\- Príncipe Endymion - Venus o cumprimentou, mais formal do que nunca parecera.

\- Sailor Venus - ele abaixou a cabeça em um cumprimento rápido. - Agradeço que tenham respondido ao meu chamado.

\- Já movimentei meus soldados aos pontos em que disse precisar mais, estarão trazendo os feridos para cá e para os acampamentos próximos o mais rápido possível - Disse a líder senshi, séria.

\- Obrigado - puderam notar a profunda gratidão do príncipe em seus olhos. - Podem me acompanhar, por favor?

E as quatro o seguiram, vendo o tremendo esforço que ele dava a cada passo. Não ousaram oferecer ajuda, sabiam que seria um insulto a Endymion e a batalha que ele mesmo havia travado.

O caminho até a sala foi perturbadoramente lento.

Endymion, além de mancar, parava a cada segundo para solicitar algo a algum servente do castelo ou verificar alguém. E o cenário de pessoas correndo por todos os lados, não ajudava muito.

Chegaram a uma sala com uma enorme mesa de madeira escura e prateleiras cheias de livros de capa de couro nas paredes, onde Kunzite e Nephrite - com a aparência não muito melhor do que a do príncipe - já aguardavam sentados. Zoisite chegou logo depois, também machucado, sujo e com a expressão de derrota.

Endymion se sentou na cadeira da cabeceira e fez sinal para que as senshi sentassem ali, não se importando muito com qualquer que fosse o lugar que elas tomariam.

\- Rebeldes lunares invadiram o meu reino, eles cumpriram a promessa que estavam fazendo a meses - Endymion esfregou os olhos e respirou fundo.

\- Sinto muito pela surpresa desagradável - Jupiter lamentou sinceramente.

\- Estou tentando rastrear de onde eles podem ter entrado, mas não consigo ter qualquer pista - Mercury olhava atentamente um dos computadores portáteis que tinha, clicando os dedos ali com velocidade.

\- Devem ter usado algum tipo de tecnologia de ocultamento como nós utilizamos no portal de Serenity - Zoisite espichou a cabeça para observar o que Mercury fazia.

E então eles começaram a conversar sobre medidas de segurança, estratégias e formas de ajudar os feridos e tantas coisas mais, porém, Mars não conseguia se concentrar em nenhuma palavra. Não, ela estava sem linha de raciocínio algum, os olhos vagando entre as feridas do príncipe e seus shitennou, a cadeira vazia ao lado esquerdo de Endymion e a porta.

\- Onde Jadeite está? - Mars perguntou, sem ao menos se importar com qualquer que fosse o assunto sendo tratado pelos outros.

Todos se calaram, as expressões de surpresa e confusão estampadas no rosto. Mars havia perguntado por Jadeite. Jadeite que ela odiava, que ela evitava a todo custo, a quem ela nunca chamava pelo nome. Era sempre "aquele lá" ou "esse aí", mas nunca pelo nome.

\- Jadeite foi dar suporte a família daqueles que foram mortos - Nephrite parecia ser o único não muito surpreso ali, afinal, as estrelas lhe contavam tudo.

* * *

Havia passado uma semana após o ataque e a situação já havia sido quase normalizada na Terra.

Serenity implorava para ver Endymion a qualquer custo, então, depois de verificar a segurança total da área do Reino Dourado, Venus autorizou a saída da princesa para vê-lo desde que ela não deixasse o perímetro demarcado pela líder senshi e o general Kunzite durante a semana. Venus havia ficado na Terra durante todo aquele período, voltando para a lua cansada demais para acompanhar Serenity e seus caprichos e, sem saber porquê, Mars se ofereceu para ir.

Chovia muito do lado de fora da estufa e Endymion já esperava pela princesa quando chegaram, a aparência bem melhor do que da última vez que Mars o vira, apesar dos olhos marcados por olheiras profundas e o rosto abatido e a falha no apoio da perna ao tentar sustentar Serenity que voou em seus braços com lágrimas nos olhos, disparando diversas perguntas sobre seu estado de saúde e falando em palavras atravessadas sobre como estava preocupada.

O príncipe sorriu para Serenity e disse brevemente que responderia a tudo o que ela quisesse, então ele cumprimentou Mars brevemente e ofereceu o braço para Serenity, que o segurou com força, e eles começaram uma caminhada lenta pelo jardim de rosas vermelhas até o labirinto de cerca viva que Mars já conhecia como sendo o espaço pessoal deles.

A guerreira se viu sozinha na soleira das escadas, olhou para os lados e não viu nenhum general por perto, achando estranho. Ela conferiu mais algumas vezes e deu de ombros. Talvez eles estivessem muito ocupados com seus afazeres, aqueles dias haviam sido intensos.

Mars ficou olhando para a chuva que caia no teto de vidro, o barulho forte que as gotas grossas caindo ali faziam. Para a senshi, a chuva era um fenômeno impressionante, ela nunca havia visto chover em marte ou na lua e era interessante ver, como se a Terra estivesse tentando lavar as feridas dela mesma.

Num ato de curiosidade tolo - era assim que ela considerava, afinal, Serenity tinha isso e era tola o tempo inteiro - Mars se dirigiu para a saída da estufa, sentiu o cheiro sem igual da grama molhada e colocou uma das mãos para fora, vendo a água gelada encharcar a luva que usava. Assim que sentiu a pele molhar, Mars retirou ambas as luvas e começou a brincar com as mãos do lado de fora, deixando as gotas caírem e evaporarem rapidamente sobre as palmas quentes, utilizando seu próprio poder para fazer aquilo acontecer. Quando deu conta de si, estava ela mesma debaixo daquela tempestade, envolvida pelas gotas e pelo vapor quente e reconfortante que saía de todo o corpo dela.

\- Se divertindo?

Mars parou de uma vez, quase perdendo o equilíbrio. Jadeite estava ali, encostado na soleira da porta da estufa, casualmente, uma mão no bolso, o sorriso e o olhar esperto que ela se lembrava. Não haviam se visto há muito tempo e, desde o dia do ataque, Mars pensava nos ferimentos dos generais e do príncipe e se perguntava o quanto ele estava machucado também.

Ela o encarou sem dizer nada, analisando. O uniforme dele era completamente fechado, se ele desabotoasse a parte de cima como Kunzite, talvez ela pudesse dizer mais, mas ali ela não conseguia ter uma pista de nada e toda aquela chuva não deixava mais claro ver. Mars caminhou até ele, ficando com as costas ainda expostas a água que caía do céu, e notou o rosto de Jadeite, aquele rosto sempre tão liso, sem nem mesmo uma pinta que fosse, aquela pele perfeita estava com um corte que ia da bochecha até a orelha na lateral direita cicatrizando e Mars, por impulso, tocou a superfície irregular daquele machucado.

A respiração de Jadeite prendeu por um segundo quando, sem aviso prévio, ela se aproximou. Os dedos quentes e molhados de Mars traçando a marca do fio da espada inimiga em seu rosto era o toque mais tentador que ele já havia sentido. Mars fez menção de se afastar, mas Jadeite rodeou o pulso dela com uma das mãos, querendo que aquele toque preocupado continuasse por muito mais tempo, querendo que ela não fosse embora.

\- Não me assuste assim nunca mais - ela disse em um tom seco, como aquele que ela usava sempre com ele quando estava com raiva.

\- O que você esconde, Mars? - Estudou a expressão dela, um misto de raiva, arrependimento e preocupação, e a soltou.

Se ele tivesse sido ferido seriamente ou morto, por mais que tentasse negar a si, Mars teria enlouquecido. Então, com coragem súbita ela fechou os olhos e chegou perto, esticou-se nas pontas dos pés, ficando perto o suficiente para que a respiração pesada dele tocasse seus lábios, para que as gotas de água de sua franja caíssem sobre as bochechas dele.

Jadeite não ousou parar aquele momento de coragem da marciana, ele sabia que da última vez não havia sido bem sucedido e, em segundos, pesou se valeria a pena suportar a fúria dela depois. Ele chegou a conclusão de que, por ela, valeria.

Quando os lábios deles se tocaram tímidos, delicados e aquele beijo começou a se intensificar, Jadeite a abraçou pela cintura com força, sentindo os dedos dela se entrelaçando nos cabelos de sua nuca. Aquele desejo fluindo entre eles era como incêndio consumindo pilhas enormes papel.

Se separaram sem fôlego, lábios inchados e respirações irregulares. Jadeite ainda mantinha Mars presa em seu abraço e ela, como se não tivesse pensando muito bem, o puxou para chuva e reivindicou a boca dele para si de novo.

Jadeite compreendeu o que ela estava fazendo ali antes.

O beijo deles, agora molhado, estava quente. Assim como cada centímetro da pele do pescoço e do rosto e dos ombros de Mars, que ele fazia questão de beijar, cada pedaço da pele dela que ele tocava, emanava calor. Ela simplesmente estava incendiando a chuva ou algo parecido, ele não conseguia definir.

Eles não sabiam por quanto tempo ficaram ali, deitados na grama molhada, as poucas gotas das árvores caindo sobre os corpos lembrando da chuva que havia parado de cair minutos antes.

A única coisa que Mars sabia, e pesava em seu coração, era que aquele momento a assombraria pelo resto da sua vida imortal, em cada segundo que respirasse, a cada batida de coração. Ela soube que jamais esqueceria o homem de vida breve com face de anjo, do dia em que incendiara a chuva e quebrara seu juramento.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Cês também escrevem escutando músicas depressivas da Adele?  
Culpa dela essa fic., tava aqui um dia dirigindo, passou Set Fire To The Rain na radio e pensei "Sa música é a cara de JadexMars".**_  
 _ **A ideia só fluiu e quando eu vi, deu essa fic. enorme lol**_  
 _ **Feliz que to postando algo que não é VxK, mas é shitennou senshi. Tentei muito deixar a relação entre os dois mais tensa hahahaha...**_  
 _ **Queria dizer que me** **dei licença de roubar o headcanon da Pandora Imperatrix do juramento de castidade da Mars, BTW.**_  
 _ **Espero que gostem! See ya!**_


End file.
